The Doctor's Death
by SkyKnightZeifly
Summary: A simple one-shot I wrote about the day of the Doctor's death. Non specific time frame, except for well after the current season.


**This is a simple one-shot style fix that I'm posting. I don't plan to do more than this one chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget to R &R!**

As you stroll through the woods, you let your thoughts wander. Today is your first free Saturday in weeks, and it feels wonderful. Even the weather seems to be cooperating to make today nice. Although, it is rather cloudy. You continue down the path, simply letting your feet carry you. You've walked this way a thousand times. You turn around a bend and see something that makes your heart stop.

A little ways away, off to the side of the path is a dark blue box. It is covered in vines and undergrowth. "Police Box" Is written along the top. You approach the box with a kind of reverence. The very sight of it like this almost breaks your heart. You run your hand gently down the chipped, weathered wood of the box. The paint had come off in several places, and it just looks...broken.

"It's real," you whisper, "It's really real."

Suddenly, the doors of the box creak open. You step inside into an impossibly big room. It doesn't quite look lie you remember it, but the round things along the walls are unmistakable. You walk up the three, short steps to the center console. Even the inside looks broken down. You place your hands softly on the controls. They feel rusted with time. You feel tears begin to well up in your eyes.

Tears stream down your face as you fall to the floor. You sob with your head in your hands. You had always dreamed of this moment, but never like this. You never wanted to find it like this. You hear footsteps approaching you and look up. In front of you stands a man who looks as old as time itself. His white hair is all but gone, and he stands with a cane in his hand.

"My dear boy," he says calmly, "why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

"Doctor?" you ask as you dry your eyes, "Is it really you?"

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he inquires curiously.

"Oh Doctor!" you exclaim as you wrap him into a hug.

"What's this?" he asks, a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry." You say, as you release him, realizing how awkward this must be. You explain who you are, and how you know about the Doctor and the TARDIS and everything. He listens patiently to your story.

"I see," he says after you've finished, "I always thought that Moffat boy was rather special." He looks as though he's about to say more but just then, the doors of the TARDIS creak open. You both turn to see who it could be. Through the doors step several of the Doctor's companions. Rose, Martha, Donna, Rory, Amy, Mickey, Jack, Riversong, K-9, Sarah Smith, Jenny, and a few others. You gasps, but the Doctor looks calm.

"I might have figured you all would show up." He says starting to tear up.

"We couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Amy says warmly. The others nod in agreement. The Doctor begins to go around to each of his past companions.

"Hello, Rose." He says fighting back the tears.

"Hello, Doctor." She too has tears in her eyes and she hugs him warmly. They let go, and he moves to Martha.

"Well?" He says, "Did you get out?"

"No," she says, "not really." And they too share a quick hug. He stands in front of Donna now.

"I remember, spaceman." She says with a smile.

"I thought you would." He chuckles. Next is the Ponds. He manages to fight back the tears for only a moment, but they stream down his face.

"I'm sorry." He says through the tears, "I'm truly, truly sorry." Amy wraps him up in her arms.

"Don't be." She says comfortingly, "We lived good lives." She lets go, and he moves to Jack.

"Well Doc, no one lives forever." Jack says.

"No, no they don't." They shake hands, and the Doctor moves on.

"Hello, Sweetie." River song says sadly.

"Hello, River." The Doctor replies. Nothing else needs to be said. He kisses her lips gently and moves to K-9. He pats the robot dog on the head and moves to Sarah. They simply hug each other without saying anything. They break apart, and then he steps in front of Jenny.

"Hello, Dad. Did you miss me?" she tries to stay calm, but tears fall down her face.

"Yes, Jenny. I missed you very much. Did you see the stars?" He replies.

"Yep, I saw the stars and much, much more. I saved people, too, just like you did." She is crying openly now, and he wraps her in his arms.

"Don't cry my dear. It'll be alright. There's a good girl." He pats her on the back and simply holds her until the shaking stops. He pulls back and says, "There now. Be strong for me." She nods, and he moves on. As he moves through the others, you simply stand to the side. This is a very personal gathering, and you feel like an outsider. As he finishes talking to the last of his past companions, the doors creak open a third time. The Doctor turns with surprise. He clearly hadn't expected to see anyone else.

Through the doors of the TARDIS step the Doctor's family. He runs over and tackles them in a hug. They simply stand there for a while. Then, when they do break apart, his granddaughter says, "We've got one last surprise for you, grandfather."

"Oh, and what could that be?" They step aside to reveal to more people standing in the doorway. The Doctor gasps and his hand goes to his mouth. He simply cannot believe what he is seeing.

"Mother? Father?" he chokes.

"Hello, son." They say in unison. His mother steps forward and gives him the kind of warm embrace that only a mother can give.

"We're so proud of you." His father says, "You've done so much, for so many."

"Are you ready?" his mother asks.

"Yes." He says simply.

"Then let's go home." The TARDIS begins to whir sadly. Everything and everyone begins to fade around you. You are once again alone in the woods. At least, you thought you were alone. Riversong stands in front of you.

"So he's really gone this time?" You ask.

"I'm afraid so," she says, "but we mustn't be sad. We must cherish our memories of him and always strive to be the best humanity has to offer. It's what he would have wanted."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" you say wiping your eyes. Suddenly a thought strikes you.

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you go with everyone else?" You ask.

"I hate endings almost as much as he does." Riversong explains somberly. She extends her hand and you shake it firmly. Then she walks off.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye, everyone." You say, and one last tear rolls down your cheek and falls to the ground.


End file.
